Firestarter (2)
Firestarter (2) is the twelfth episode of Season 14, and the second half of the two-part finale of the first block of Season 14. It aired on January 13, 2015. Main Plot Mr. Hollingsworth overhears Miles telling Hunter that he’s a crappy dad. Frankie is still missing and Miles finally confronts his dad over his behavior, stating that Mr. Hollingsworth doesn’t love or care about anyone but himself. In a rage, Mr. Hollingsworth throws his cup at Miles and it shatters against the wall, hitting Hunter, and he also slaps Miles. Miles tries to tell his mom that Mr. Hollingsworth is a bully, but all she does is make excuses. Miles decides to handle his dad on his own; he confronts Mr. Hollingsworth and tells him to move out of the house. Mr. Hollingsworth laughs at the threat and says Miles is the one who’s the problem. Miles resists the urge to hit his father and heads to Degrassi to find Frankie to give her a goodbye letter. He reveals his plan to drive as far away from town as possible to Maya; he also tells her how much he hates his father and wants to get rid of him. Miles lights a campaign poster on fire in the hallway and accidentally sets fire to the entire display. After the fire, Miles refuses to go home with his father and Hunter tells Frankie about their dad hitting Miles. The trio stand united against their dad and want nothing to do with him. Sub Plot The Power Cheer squad is mad at Zoë for framing Frankie, but Zoë tells them she did it to protect them from getting in trouble. While waiting for their turn to perform at regionals, Zoë receives a text from “Zig” wanting to meet up. Zoë reaches the meeting place, an empty classroom, but is greeted by a masked character: the Degrassi Nudes blackmailer. Winston and Frankie try to get Zoë to admit to Degrassi Nudes, but she doesn’t fall for it. As she tries to leave, she grabs for the door handle which is hot to the touch. There’s a fire outside the door, leaving the three trapped. Frankie blames Zoë for their current situation and for forcing the Power Cheer girls into her Degrassi nudes scheme. Frankie calls Zoë a bully, and says that none of the girls will want to be her friend if she doesn’t accept responsibility. The three safely escape the fire and afterward Zoë approaches a police officer to confess her involvement with Degrassi Nudes. Frankie’s upset with her dad when he doesn’t show much concern for her well-being after she nearly died. Miles and Hunter say that he only cares about himself, and tells Frankie about their dad’s violent outburst earlier. Frankie stands with her brothers as they watch their father walk away. Third Plot Eli finds out from Imogen that he’s the father of Clare’s baby and rushes to Degrassi to talk to her. He offers to help her, Clare doesn’t want his help because of his history of freaking out over little things. Eli tries to show Clare he’s changed by signing over his paycheck to her for her to use for the baby. He vows to earn Clare’s trust again, and she agrees that Eli should be a part of the baby’s life. Trivia= *This episode is named after the song, Firestarter, by The Prodigy. *There was supposed to be an 11 week hiatus after this episode aired and fellow Epitome show Open Heart aired during the break. However, it went on for more than 11 weeks and returned on July 20th 2015, as part of the 2 week Degrassi series finale event. *A fire occurred in the school, started by Miles. *The Hollingsworth children finally spoke out against their father in this episode. *It is assumed that when Zoë tells the police that she needs to talk to them, it is confessing for being behind Degrassi Nudes. *Eli learns he is the father, and tries his best to convince Clare that he needs to be in the child's life, which in the end, Clare agrees. |-| Gallery= D14 June5 SS 0450.jpg D14 June5 SS 0513.jpg D14 June5 SS 0463.jpg D14 June5 SS 0621.jpg D14 June5 SS 0470.jpg D14 June5 SS 0659.jpg D14 June5 SS 0475.jpg D14 June5 SS 0662.jpg D14 June5 SS 0476.jpg D14 June5 SS 0753.jpg D14 June5 SS 0486.jpg D14 June5 SS 0946.jpg D14 June5 SS 0493.jpg 1506518_929714740372554_8770958634353070108_n.jpg 1508586_929714587039236_1629772943743807538_n.jpg 10922550_929714333705928_8804624244273856441_n.jpg 10933902_929714380372590_1685194892579344784_n.jpg 10915175_929714430372585_4329766772419474336_n.jpg 10408108_929714403705921_3642025608050388026_n.jpg 10933913_929714250372603_8200773088969353124_n.jpg 10931047_929714227039272_6641422635034172180_n.jpg 10923668_929714553705906_6735794555691742853_n.jpg 1907927 929714627039232 3636237735186967310 n.jpg 10922633_929714767039218_4830231247607602051_n.jpg 10376257_929714977039197_8260014882843207042_n.jpg 10931010_929715073705854_9091192449553748874_n.jpg 1782149_929714877039207_5059067804485010839_n.jpg 1378500_929715490372479_8153051881893814655_n.jpg 1959423_929716210372407_8051327439220013429_n.jpg 10269588_929716467039048_15815660233204554_n.jpg 10906574_929716350372393_2836580083089256964_n.jpg 10540563_929716420372386_4363666842416915697_n.jpg 10906175_929715740372454_8426610025272098140_n.jpg 10351079_929714527039242_6455004387655713459_n.jpg 1497540_929715553705806_7806414800175251447_n.jpg 10906023_929713647039330_3046794409021847285_n.jpg 10502413_929715653705796_1020190009821640813_n.jpg 10599577_929716640372364_1571095333699351848_n.jpg 10923688_929713673705994_4104092134745311970_n.jpg 10929226_929715523705809_7811387887046427183_n.jpg 10570287_929712913706070_2942103793146034678_n.jpg 10906387_929712867039408_7886887101683853947_n.jpg 960238_929712983706063_972388541722182159_n.jpg 10931259_929713070372721_3665308457356727160_n.jpg 10934064_929713170372711_5328793864646293536_n.jpg Clarence.png degrassi1412_289229.jpg degrassi1412_288629.jpg degrassi1412_286829.jpg degrassi1412_283929.jpg degrassi1412_283329.jpg degrassi1412_285229.jpg degrassi1412_28229.jpg degrassi1412_281829.jpg degrassi1412_2817629.jpg degrassi1412_2815029.jpg degrassi1412_2814629.jpg degrassi1412_2814029.jpg degrassi1412_2814329.jpg degrassi1412_2812429.jpg degrassi1412_2814529.jpg degrassi1412_281429.jpg degrassi1412_2813229.jpg degrassi1412_2813429.jpg degrassi1412_2812929.jpg degrassi1412_2811129.jpg degrassi1412_2811329.jpg degrassi1412_2810829.jpg degrassi1412_2812629.jpg degrassi1412_2813029.jpg degrassi1412_281029.jpg degrassi1412_281129.jpg 97UIOIOUUIO.png 798UIIUUYY.png 9UIOIUOUIOUIO.png 79OIUOUUOUIO.png 798UIOUUIOUIOUIO.png Degrassi Pic 1.jpg Degrassi Pic 2.jpg Degrassi Pic 3.jpg Degrassi Pic 4.jpg Degrassi Pic 5.jpg Degrassi-1412-hollingsworth.jpg Degrassi Pic 7.jpg Degrassi Pic 8.jpg Degrassi Pic 9.jpg Degrassi Pic 10.jpg Normal degrassi1412 28829.jpg Normal degrassi1412 283729.jpg Normal degrassi1412 281629.jpg |-| Promos= *Teennick Promo *Teennick Extended Promo |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *Amanda Arcuri as Lola Pacini *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy *Reiya Downs as Shay Powers *Sarah Fisher as Becky Baker *Ana Golja as Zoë Rivas *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak *Andre Kim as Winston Chu *Spencer MacPherson as Hunter Hollingsworth *Eric Osborne as Miles Hollingsworth III *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Sara Waisglass as Frankie Hollingsworth *Niamh Wilson as Jack Jones Guest Starring *Stephanie Moore as Diana Hollingsworth *John Ralston as Miles Hollingsworth II |-| Quotes= *Zoë: "After we were blackmailed by that creep almost exposed, I did what I had to protect us." |-| Featured Music= *''"Reality Show"'' by Hans Inglish *''"I Want You"'' by AM Rodeo *''"Party Of The Year"'' by John Gillette *''"Obsession"'' by Fagault & Marina *''"Broken Wing"'' by Mrs Bishop |-| Links= *Watch Firestarter (2) on YouTube *Watch Firestarter (2) on YouTube *Download Firestarter (2) on Living On Video TV Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Episodes Category:Season 14 Category:Season 14 Episodes